Episode 8083 (15th March 2013)
Plot Owen breaks up the fight and sends Gary packing. Katy swears to Chesney that she hasn't done anything wrong. Chesney runs off. Eileen ropes Tommy into doing the charity skit but needs more volunteers as Steve and Lloyd have bailed out. Chesney throws everyone out of No.5 while he has it out with Katy. She maintains that nothing happened. Karl is preoccupied with Stella and Jason's closeness. Katy admits she lied about going out with her mates but says she wanted excitement as she's old before her time and feels she's suffocating at home. Chesney reminds her that she chose to have a baby. When she talks about how exciting Ryan is, he accuses her of rubbing his face in it. Dev wants to celebrate getting back with Sunita at the Rovers to show they don't care what people think. Sunita isn't keen on the idea but agrees. Katy thinks she and Chesney will be okay if they start making more time for themselves. He tells her the wedding is off and starts deleting photos of her from his phone. She begs for forgiveness. Sylvia tells Michelle to sort Ryan out. Karl, Jason and Rob join Paul's charity bit. Deirdre suggests Eileen ask Dr Carter. Stella can't believe Dev has taken Sunita back and warns him she's only cutting her losses. The older residents appreciate the atmosphere at the Rovers with the music off and the candles. Emily is reminded of the air raid shelters in the war. Rita leads everyone in choruses of The White Cliffs of Dover and We'll Meet Again. Chesney is disgusted when Katy swears on Joseph's life that she didn't sleep with Ryan. He says it doesn't make any difference as she wanted him. He tells her to pack her bags and get out. Dr Carter agrees to take part. Katy leaves No.5. Dev starts having doubts. Cast Regular cast *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *Katy Armstrong - Georgia May Foote *Chesney Brown - Sam Aston *Jason Grimshaw - Ryan Thomas *Gloria Price - Sue Johnston *Stella Price - Michelle Collins *Ryan Connor - Sol Heras *Izzy Armstrong - Cherylee Houston *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Dev Alahan - Jimmi Harkishin *Karl Munro - John Michie *Owen Armstrong - Ian Puleston-Davies *Sunita Alahan - Shobna Gulati *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Sylvia Goodwin - Stephanie Cole *Tommy Duckworth - Chris Fountain *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Kirk Sutherland - Andrew Whyment *Beth Tinker - Lisa George *Deirdre Barlow - Anne Kirkbride *Michelle Connor - Kym Lomas *Faye Windass - Ellie Leach *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Rita Tanner - Barbara Knox *Emily Bishop - Eileen Derbyshire *Dennis Tanner - Philip Lowrie *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Carla Connor - Alison King *Joseph Brown - Ronny & Tommy Cheetham (Uncredited) Guest cast *Matt Carter - Oliver Mellor Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public and yard *5 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *6 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *7 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *Rosamund Street *Victoria Street *Roy's Rolls *18a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen Notes *Richard Hammatt was credited as the Stunt Co-ordinator on this episode. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Katy assures Chesney she loves him and didn't sleep with Ryan; Karl watches jealously as Jason helps at the The Rovers; and Dev and Sunita announce they are back together, but Stella tells him he's making a mistake. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,440,000 viewers (11th place). *This episode ended with a trailer for the next episode. Category:2013 episodes